Tell me a story Great Grandpa
by DruidofDragonz
Summary: A story of links life. OOT, MM, OOS, OOA(i might not include OOA) now will be L/Z
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. But I do envy the guy who does. I don't own anything (except this messed up piece of clay I made in art class). So please don't sue. Or I WILL counter sue. What reason you ask? Because you sued me!!! You can sue anyone for almost anything these days.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Tell me a story great grandpa  
  
  
  
()()()()()  
  
It was a quiet morning in Hyrule. The fog was just setting in. 4 people sat outside enjoying the peace and calmness of a winter morning.  
  
There were 2 adults a man and a woman. And 2 kids a girl and a boy. The calmness was broken by the sound of the little girls voice.  
  
"Dad can we go to Great Grandpa Links house?" she asked in her small squeaky voice. "Yes Fara I think it is good time to go see him. He has been doing nothing but eating and sleeping ever since your great grandma died," Replied the man.  
  
"Uhh mom do you think he will tell us one of his stories?" asked the other little boy. "Maybe Link jr. (okay I'm not so creative with names.so sue me!) If he feels up to it," replied the Woman.  
  
So they got ready to go. It took them a while since link liked to live far away in the lost woods (gee I wonder why?). They still didn't understand why he did though. But they never doubted him.  
  
He was after all the Hero of time (OOT) and the legendary hero (OOA/OOS). They took there time walking there especially since they knew they would have to fight some Wolfos inside the Lost Woods. They finally got there and disposed of the Wolfos (yes even the little kids helped.)  
  
They entered the aging stone house which link resided in. Outside standing on the steps was of course, none other than Link. "GREAT GRANDPA" yelled the kid jumped into the old mans waiting arms.  
  
"Hello munchkins came to hear another one of my stories?" said the Link. "YES," was the reply from both the youngsters. "Hey grandpa we wanted to listen to your stories today to" said the man also known as dad. "Ok ok come on inside now," said Link.  
  
"So what story do you want to hear today?" asked Link. "We want one with romance in it! And one with action! And one with adventure!" bombarded the kids. "Haha you want all that? Well there's only one story I know with all those things in it."  
  
Link replied. Even the Adults were interested in what the Hero would pick. "Let me tell you the story of my entire life. Me fighting Ganon, exploring dangerous dungeons, and of course how I fell in love with your great grandma."  
  
The house became quiet no one ever heard this story before! "Now here it goes.  
  
TBC ()()()()()  
  
Hey everyone thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Also who do you want Links wife to be? Ill let you guys pick.  
  
PEACE 


	2. I Have A Fairy!

Disclaimer.look at the definition of fanfiction, and then at the definition of fan. Since you're probably too lazy to do that here they are. Fanfiction: a story sent in by one of them many fans of the show/game/anything else.  
  
Fan: one who greatly admires/loves the show/game/ect. Do the math.  
  
So people you want to know whom he's marrying right? The standings currently are  
  
Zelda: [] [] Oc: [] Romani: []  
  
Zelda's in the lead, only by one though! For all you people who want something else, you still got a chance! Ill let this continue for a little while longer. So please vote!! O yea and if you tell me pick an original character please give me a name. I suck at coming up with them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: I got a Fairy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()  
  
I was having dreams, terrible dreams. There was always a 3 people in my dream, never more never less. There was a little girl, a large boy, and another large girl.  
  
I didn't know that they were adults or even such a thing like "growing up" existed. The two girls were riding away on a white creature on a dark night.  
  
I didn't know what a horse was at that time either. The world must have been sad, for its tears were falling to us from the heavens. I didn't know what rain was either back then. I never saw it or heard of it in my entire life.  
  
There was also that dark guy chasing them on a black horse. In my dream I sensed myself feel something coming from that man. I later found out that it was called evil. After he stops he always looks me in the face and starts to laugh.  
  
I always awoke with that sickening voice in my head. But this dream was different. I didn't wake up when I was supposed to. The evil man looked me in the eye and asked me where the two people who just came out were.  
  
I didn't answer. The man got angry with me and threw a bright colored light thing at me. I then woke up with sweat all over my face. I got out of bed and went to see Saria. Like I usually do when I have a bad dream. ()()()()()  
  
"Hey Saria, I've been having a bad dream again," Link said while shaking his little friend awake. "Oh good morning Link, tell me what you dreamt about this time," she said in her childish voice. "Well you see Saria it's been that same dream I have always been having except I didn't wakeup when that big guy started laughing at me.  
  
He threw some light colored thing at me and then I woke up," replied Link. Saria gave Link a big hug and said it was only a dream like usual. And also like usual Link just went into his tree house to sit and think about the dream.  
  
But today was different when he got to His tree house he found a lone fairy inside. "So there you are Link! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm your new fairy! My name is Navi! We got to go se the great Deku tree though," the little fairy tinkled. Link jumped around happily singing "I got a Fairy" to everyone and anyone he met on the way to the Great Deku tree  
  
Link went to the entrance to the Great Deku tree with a smile still on his face.  
  
But Mido wouldn't let him through. "Hey no-fairy boy what do you think you're doing? Only authorized people can go in" "Mido I got a fairy now and he/she/it (is it a guy or a girl?) Told me that I need to go see the Great Deku Tree."  
  
"Err well I see you're right. But you need a sword and shield if you want to get through!" Mido said taken back that Link ACTUALLY HAD A FAIRY. Thinking that Link would never get the sword or get enough money for the shield.  
  
TBC ()()()()()  
  
So how do you like this chapter? And the poll still going on so vote! And review! See you people next time!! I might have changed the story line a bit.  
  
PEACE 


	3. Getting the Sword and Shield

Disclaimer: we have been through this already.  
  
Looks like Zelda is in the lead by quite a few votes. I'll leave this poll on for one more chapter. This might turn out to be a L/Z. But people who want someone else, you still got a pretty good chance. So VOTE!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Getting the Shield and Sword  
  
  
  
()()()()()  
  
Link didn't know where to go. This place was so big how was he ever going to find anything here? Finally he decided to do the most logical thing he can think of, ask Saria.  
  
"Hey Saria can you tell me where I can find a sword?" asked link. "Why do you need it Link? And I see you got a fairy of your very own. Now the others can't tease as much!" she said.  
  
Link told her the whole story of getting the fairy to Mido asking him to get a sword and shield or he wont be able to go near the Great Deku tree. Taking the whole statement into consideration she said, "Go near a wall to the left of your house.  
  
There is a hole. Walk through the hole and on the other side there are some dangerous obstacles. Go through the obstacles and you will find the legendary Kokiri Sword. Then I think you can buy a shield from the store."  
  
Link ran of quickly thanking Saria for her help. "Be careful Link!" she yelled as he ran past. Link ran to his house and turned left. He climbed over a couple of fences and found a hole in the wall. He went through the hole only to come out again.  
  
A big rock just rolled in front of him. Link went back through and stayed in a little alcove in the wall. He found that the rocks never stopped running. He waited for the perfect moment and ran to another alcove. He did this a couple of times, but a few times he almost got hit.  
  
He did this until he found a little clearing in which he found a treasure chest. He opened the chest and inside he found the Kokiri sword!! He held the sword up feeling so proud of himself for accomplishing this great feat. Link backtracked through the entire maze like thing.  
  
He crawled through the little hole and started testing out his new sword excitedly. Link was so over-joyed he ran all the way to Mido asking for permission to go in now. But when he tried to get through Mido still didn't let him pass. "Hey where do you think your going? You still need a sword and shield!"  
  
Link didn't let say a word. He just lifted up his sword proudly and showed it to Mido. "Wh.. Wh WHAT!! How did you get that? No matter you still need to get a shield. You forgot didn't you!?" Link finally remembered and reluctantly walked away.  
  
Now where am I going to find some rupees? Link just randomly began to throw rocks and slash bushes gut he never could find any in there. Frustrated link just randomly went into a house. The one he went to turned out to be Midos house.  
  
"Uh oh if I get caught then I'll get into trouble," he whispered to himself. But a treasure chest caught his eye. He went over there and opened it. Inside he found 100 RUPEES!!!! Link was ecstatic this was his lucky day.  
  
Even though it was stealing.it was from Mido. How bad could that be? Link ran as fast as his legs could take him to the store. He ran in and yelled, " I need a shield please!" " Whoa hold your horses their buddy.  
  
Don't gotta go screamin it out!" said the storekeeper covering his ears. "Sorry. Can I get a shield now?!" link asked again. "Ok ok just fork over the rupees," said the irritated storekeeper.  
  
Link handed over some of the glittering gems and in return got a small polished shield made out of the very study Deku wood. Link equipped his new sword and ran to Mido.  
  
"Mido I got everything you wanted me to get!" said a happy link. Mido couldn't believe his eyes! Link had gotten some of the hardest things to find in the entire Kokiri village! "*Sigh* alright Link.  
  
You have the items you can now go trough." Said a defeated Mido. Link excitedly walked off into the narrow path leading him to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
()()()()()  
  
What do you think? Review and vote. Till next time..  
  
PEACE 


	4. Inside the Great Deku Tree

Disclaimer: To bad you cant make me say it!!!! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
Looks like Zelda won the little poll thing. So now this story is going to be Z/L!!!  
  
  
  
On to the story  
  
Chapter 4: Inside the Great Deku tree  
  
Link starting walking slowly through the twisted path leading to the Deku tree. He was walking slowly since he wanted to enjoy the moment, especially his victory over Mido.  
  
Mido was always mean to him, even when Link was really young. Mido just kept on trying to beat on link every chance he got. Which was quite often considering that Link never had a fairy till just a couple of hours ago. Link was in such deep thought he didn't notice the Deku Baba.  
  
Link was thrown back when the Deku Baba hit him in the stomach. "Ahhhhhh," he yelled. Pain was new to Link. Well actually no it wasn't. But this kind of pain was.  
  
All the pain he usually felt was getting hit by rocks, scraping himself on trees, and falling down of the bed. (That happened to me once! I was at this camp place and had the top bunk. I forgot I was on the top and fell of. It HURTS!!!) Link quickly got up and pulled out his shield, expecting another attack.  
  
But when he saw the plant like creature he relaxed a bit. It couldn't move, it was rooted to the ground. "Navi what is that thing?" Link asked his Fairy. Navi started flying circles over the Deku Baba's head and said,  
  
"That's called a Deku Baba. Hit it when it stops moving!" So she's good at something else than just flying around. Link thought. "Hey Navi why can't I just walk past it? It can't reach me!?" Link asked his little friend. "Stop being so lazy link!  
  
This is a good opportunity to practice with your sword," jingled the little fairy. Link had to agree with Navi. He wasn't that good with the sword yet and could use the practice. Link pulled out his sword and waited for the right moment to strike..  
  
The Deku Baba stopped spinning for a second. Link took his chance and jump slashed its neck. The Deku Baba stood there stunned. Link took this other opportunity to attack. A loud snap was heard.  
  
This time Link hit it hard enough to snap its neck. The Deku Baba fell down limp and lifeless. The Deku Baba neck looked a little weird. Link decided to touch it. When he did he found that the neck had actually hardened into a pretty strong stick.  
  
Navi fluttered out of Links cap. "Hey Link looks like you found a Deku Stick. It is flammable so you can use it as a torch," said the ever-helpful Navi. Link continued through the path fighting more and more Deku Baba's all the while getting better with handling his new sword.  
  
Link also got quite a few of the weird Deku sticks. Link finally made it out of the path into a VERY large clearing. There were roots everywhere, but not just regular roots GIANT ones! And in the middle of the grove was The Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link didn't see what's so special about this tree except it was very big. All of a sudden the tree opened both of its eyes? Link was confused. How did trees have eyes? Then the thought hit him. This IS a special tree. It was special AND alive!! A huge mouth opened up on the tree. "Oh Navi, thou hast returned!" said the Deku Tree. "Thank you, Link, for coming. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of Nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world. Verily, ye have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage. I have been cursed. I need you to dispel the curse with your wisdom and courage.  
  
Art thou prepared?" said the Deku tree in a voice that sounded like a fresh spring breeze, a hot summer breeze, a refreshing fall breeze, and a cold winter breeze all at the same time. "Yes Great Deku Tree. I am ready to set forth and free you from whatever curse you ay be suffering from," said Link. "The path is full of many dangerous," whispered the Deku tree. "Yes it probably is but I am ready to face it," said Link bravely.  
  
"Very well," Said the Great Deku Tree. After uttering those words his mouth opened up really wide and stayed like that. "Hey Link were supposed to go in his mouth and break the curse!" jingled the fairy. So Link and Navi ventured forth into the unknown.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol you that I was actually going to stop? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Link saw he was in a huge room filled with many passageways. He didn't know where to go. So he just picked a path and went for it. Link walked to the left and tried to stay as close to the wall as possible.  
  
Link discovered a ladder and climbed it to the top. Link now decided to go right. He went on for a while until he found there was a big hole in the floor. Link carefully jumped over that hole and continued. Link had to jump over a couple of more holes until they stopped appearing. Link found a treasure chest a little further down.  
  
Link walked to it and opened it. Inside was the Dungeon map! Link once more headed to the right to find himself faced with a dead end. Navi stopped Link from turning around and said, "Hey Link this wall is climbable so why don't you climb it?" Link said, "In a second Navi.  
  
I want to finish this path first." Link continued to the right. He came to another hole. He just jumped it. Link found a door and opened it. Inside was a little creature burrowed down halfway. Its top half showing. Navi tried to tell Link how to defeat it but Link just said, "I'm going to do this by myself!" Link dodged the nuts the creature got and tried to slash it p close. But the creature just burrowed. Link walked balk a little and the creature popped his head back out and shot some nuts at him. One of them hit Link. Link was frustrated. So he sighed and said " Ok Navi what is that thing and how do you kill it?" Navi replied,  
  
"Its called a Deku scrub. You have to bounce its nuts back with your shield." So link did just that. In no time at all the monster gave up, and gave Link a good tip on how to fight. Link walked through a door in front of him. On the other side was a hovering platform.  
  
Link just jumped the space like all those other holes. It started shaking and crumbling. Link ran as fast as he could to the other side and jumped to another platform.  
  
He just barely made it. Link carefully studied the room he was in. It was pretty big and had a treasure chest in the middle. But most importantly, there was no way out! Link kept his cool and walked over to the chest. This one was bigger than the others.  
  
He opened it and found the.. FAIRY SLINGSHOT!! "Cool I always wanted one of these!" exclaimed Link. After Navi taught Link how to use it Link started pondering on how to get out. A ladder hanging on the wall caught his eye. He took out his slingshot and tried to hit it.  
  
The first to shots missed horribly. But the second shot hit right on target. The ladder fell and link climbed up it. Link backtracked to the room where he found the dungeon map was and started climbing the climbable wall. But he quickly jumped of. "Navi what is that thing!!" exclaimed link.  
  
  
  
"That my partner is a Skulltulla. Shoot it to kill it," jingled Navi. Link killed all the Skulltulla In a similar fashion. He climbed to the top of that wall. Link saw another hole but underneath it was a platform.  
  
Link easily lowered himself down onto the platform. Link ran around until he found a door. He went through but surprisingly the door slammed and locked behind him. Link was inside a room with some water and a burnt out torch. Link decided to see better by lighting up that torch.  
  
He took out a Deku stick and light it on fire. He then light the torch. Link dropped his burnt Deku stick to the floor. Link then saw a switch on the floor. He stepped on it to see what would happen. Three platforms rose up.  
  
Link jumped on one then on to the other ect. until he reached the end. Link on the other side found a chest. He opened it to found a compass. Link jumped down of he platform and ran to the other side o the room dodging Deku scrubs along the way. Link was knocked back by a bigger version of a Skulltulla. Link tried hitting its head but the Skulltulla just spun around knocking Link even farther back. Link finally waited and saw what it does.  
  
Link saw that it turns around a lot so when it did, he slashed the soft underbelly. Link opened a door into another room. He was on a platform with a spider web below him. Link; hoping that the spider web would break his fall jumped on to it. The spider web broke and Link fell through. Link found himself in another room.  
  
Link had landed in some water so it didn't hurt as much. Link saw another switch and two unlit torches. Link stepped on the switch. It went down and the one of the torches ignited on fire. Link tried to use that torch to light up the others. But it was easier said than done.  
  
When he finally accomplished this task he started to explore the room. In it was a spider web blocking him from advancing. "Hey Link burn down the spider web with a Deku stick!" Link did just that. On the other side was a Deku scrub. Link defeated it easily.  
  
Link was still locked in that room since if there were no more passages from the way he came. Link examined the room many times until he found an eye. Link kept on trying to hit it but kept on missing. "Link Ill use my magic to aim your slingshot better," jingled the Fairy.  
  
With Navi's help Link finally hit the target (this is supposed to be like Z- targeting). The locked door opened revealing the next room. Inside there was a spinning cylinder of spikes in the middle of really deep water.  
  
No mater what Link he couldn't get through without being cut into a million pieces! The ever-helpful Navi pitched in once again, "Link there's a switch near the bottom of this water. Why don't you go press it?"  
  
But Link said "I don't know how to get it though it Soooo deep" "Your such a baby link just dive down to get it." "Ummm I don't know how to dive Navi" Navi just started chuckling and taught him how. After a few minutes Link finally mastered the basics of diving.  
  
He dived down to the switch and pressed it. The water level went down allowing him to be able to go under the spikes without being harmed. In the next room Link just dealt with a Skulltulla and a few more torches. Link light his Deku stick once again and saw that there was a spider web.  
  
Link quickly burned it down and walked through. Link was in a room with 3 Deku scrubs. He was about to jump in and fight but Navi said "These are special Deku Scrubs you have to hit them in a certain order to unlock the door. Link just kept on trying different combinations. The first one he tried was right to left. But the Deku Scrubs just came back to life. After a long time of dodging and bouncing back link finally found the right order. He middle, the right, then the left. The locked door opened leading into a VERY large clear room. The door behind him close.  
  
Link looked up and saw a HUGE ugly creature. It jumped down from the ceiling and attacked Link. "Navi what the hell is that creature!"  
  
"That's the curse Link Queen Ghoma (QG for short)!! Its eye is its weak point! Link saw QG opened its eyes and looked at Link. Link jump slashed the eye but QG just closed its eye. "Hahaha foolish warrior did you think I am that easy to hit?" QG said with a voice not made for Hylian/Kokiri speech.  
  
Link knew that wouldn't work so he tried his slingshot. With Navi helping Links aim Link managed to hit QG in the eye. "AHHHHHH," it screamed and turned blue. Link ran up and started hacking away like mad!  
  
QG got out of the paralysis in a couple of seconds and started to climb to the top of the ceiling. "Link don't let it get to the top!" cried Navi but it was too late. QG laid her eggs and baby Ghoma hatched from the eggs. Link disposed of the creatures with simple hack and slash tactics. QG fell down from the roof and opened its eye getting ready to charge.  
  
Before it could link shot a Deku nut at its eye stunning it. He once again started hacking away like a madman. QG once again tried to get to the roof to lay eggs but was shot down by Link. Link hit it when it fell. With a loud shriek QG fell to the floor and its body burst into flames.  
  
Link sat down resting. This took lots of energy away from him. When Link felt better he said, "Thanks for all your help Navi. You're the best Fairy EVER!" Navi turned a weird shade of red when she heard this. Something caught Navi's eye. It was a blue glow on the floor.  
  
"Hey Link why don't you go check out that weird blue thing there?" Link walked toward it and put one foot in and took it out. He put another foot in and shook it all about. (He did the hokey pokey!!! LOL)  
  
Link put both feet in and a blue crystal enveloped him. He was teleported outside the great Deku tree.  
  
"Well done, Link! I knew that ye were worthy of carrying out my wishes. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me. Employing his vile, sorcerous energies, the evil one is searching for the sacred realm connected To Hyrule. For it is there that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, that contains the essence of the Gods.  
  
Whoever holds the Triforce can make their wishes come true. Thou must never allow the desert man to lay his hands on the sacred triforce. Thou must never suffer that man to enter the sacred realm of legend.  
  
Link, go now to Hyrule castle. There, ye will surely meet the princess of destiny. Present this stone to the Princess. I have foreseen that she will understand everything."  
  
The Great Deku Tree gave Link the spiritual stone of the Forest. Before dying, the Deku Tree's last words were,  
  
"The future depend upon thee, Link. Thou art courageous." Link gazed sadly at the now dead tree.  
  
He wondered what the next day will bring....  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did! Please Review!!! O yea some other stuff. I have OOF, MM, and OOS. I don't have ages so I might not be able to do it. Also I don't care if Links descendents are royalty! I'm just making it for this story. None of the other link games matter in this story! And thanks to all those who voted and reviewed! 


End file.
